Kitsune (5e)
Description A Kitsune resembles an anthropomorphic fox with a stature reminiscent of a human’s. Their fur coloring ranges from bright whites and tans to pitch black furs. These magical beings grow up to nine tails as they mature, granting them their natural magical abilities. Besides their amount of tails, it is difficult to discern the age of a Kitsune as they to stop visibly aging after they reach maturity. They may take on a unique human form as well, their hair color corresponding to that of their natural form’s fur. History Originally born in the feywilds, the Kitsune race is said to have been created by an archfey deity alongside their sister race, the Urtisa. It is said that they were intended to be forest guardians, repelling threats through their trickery and guiding lost travelers through the wilds. Some of these guides ended up tagging along with adventurers, becoming loyal companions for the duration of their travels. These Kitsune would eventually settle down elsewhere once their travels ended, leading a Kitsune villages being established outside of the feywilds as well. Folklore tells of differing shades of Kitsune being prone to varying temperaments, some being benevolent guides, and others being known for chronic mischief. While Yako and Zenko are most prevalent, other variants of Kitsune exist, shaped by their environments and surroundings. All Kitsune, however are known for their magical abilities, thought to be stored within their tails. Society Kitsune villages were traditionally small, densely populated locations within the feywilds. Kitsune villages typically feature small houses, resembling small Shinto shrines. A Kitsune village may feature a monastery or temple where villagers may meet to meditate or pray. Kitsune do not necessarily follow a set government structure, though Kitsune respect individuals with larger quantities of tails. A Kitsune with 9 tails is typically given the title of “Tenko,” and is considered an elder by other Kitsune. Many Kitsune revere Selûne, who is thought to have created them. Many Kitsune, however being naturally curious end up traveling out of the wilds, establishing villages in other densely forested areas in the material plane. It is traditional for a young Kitsune to learn a language present in nearby settlements in order to fit in more easily. It is not uncommon for a Kitsune to take up creative pursuits, such as storytelling or art. As such, they are known to get along fairly with elves and tabaxi, though their reputations as tricksters leads to most Kitsune posing as humans in public. Example Name Male: Haru, Mamoru, Raiden, Jukei, Takeshi Female: Kimiko, Hana, Aimi, Junko, Mika Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2. Age. Kitsune reach adulthood at 16, cease physical aging in their early 20s and live for two and a half centuries. Tails. A Kitsune is born with one tail and grows extras, granting them spell-like abilities. A Kitsune with its tails severed loses its ability to use Magical Tail features. You grow an extra tail every two levels. (2 at level 2, 3 at level 4, 4 at level 6. etc.) When you have 9 tails your Magical Tail features may be used once per short rest rather than once daily. Alignment. Usually chaotic, can be any. Size. Medium. Around the size and weight of a human Kitsune Shapechanger. You can take on a human appearance through your innate Kitsune magic. This can be found through the detect magic spell and can be dispelled by normal magic canceling effects. A DC 15 investigation check reveals that you are not as you seem, though they are not aware of your true form. Speed. While in your natural form, your speed is 35 feet. While using Kitsune Shapechanger, your base walking speed is 30 feet Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed and magic can’t put you to sleep. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan. Extra Language. As a shapechanger race, it is traditional that you to learn the language of another race. You can speak, read, and write an extra language of your choice. Subraces Zenko Light-furred Kitsune known for their benevolent nature Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Magical Tail. You know the Dancing Lights cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Bless spell once per day. When you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Enhance Ability spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Darkvision. You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Yako Dark-furred Kitsune known for mischief Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Magical Tail. You know the Minor Illusion cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Silent Image spell once per day. When you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Phantasmal Force spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Trickster’s Vision. Your trickster nature grants you have the ability to see through many of the world’s tricks. You can see normally in magical or non-magical darkness out to 10 feet as if the area was in bright light. When you are within 10 feet of a visual illusion you automatically detect their true nature and succeed on saving throws against them. Also, within 10 feet you determine the true form of a shapechanger or a creature transformed by magic. Kumihimo Auburn foxes known for tales of violence Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Magical Tail. You know the Produce Flame cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Faerie Fire spell once per day. When you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Darkness spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bite. Your sharp teeth are deadly enough to be considered a weapon in their own right. You have a natural weapon you are proficient with, which deals 1d4 + Strength modifier piercing damage on a hit. Kōya A tribal race of Kitsune notable for their striped fur Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Magical Tail. You know the Light cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Entangle spell once per day. When you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Barkskin spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Perceptive. You have proficiency in the Perception skill. Category:Races